Despite underreporting, epidemiologic data support that American Indians (Ai) in the Southwest have higher rates than the non-Hispanic white (NHW) population for several cancer types, including liver, stomach, gallbladder and kidney. Al in the southwest are more likely to be diagnosed with late stage cancers than NHW, especially the